


the last i'll compromise

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sick!zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>despite liam asking zayn to wear a coat, he doesn’t and ends up with a bit of a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last i'll compromise

"You're going to catch a cold," Liam reprimands Zayn as the rest of the boys are tugging on their jackets. Zayn doesn't want to wear one, opting for his normal attire of jeans and a graphic t-shirt because it's really not that cold, and he's feeling a bit stuffy anyway.

"I'll be fine, Liam. Stop worrying so much."  
  
So Liam doesn't argue and the boys, along with their security team, exit the hotel and hope for a semi-casual day out in New York.  
  
But Liam still worries as they walk down the street, and although their group is huddled together, it doesn't make it any less cold. There are goosebumps running down Zayn's arms and whenever Liam tries to reach over to touch Zayn, the other lad only smiles at him and moves on as if he hadn't a clue what Liam's intentions were.  
  
It's around the time when they're in Central Park that Liam really notices the effects the weather has on Zayn, but the other boy doesn't pay attention to the way he sniffs or when he wraps his arms around himself every so often in order to rub the chill away as they walk and take in the trees, how they're bare of their leaves, how people are walking and riding their bikes, living their day as if everything was right in the world.  
  
It's definitely winter, most certainly that time of year when the snow will begin to fall any day now, and there's a grayness that's taken a hold of the entire city, but it's pretty outside instead of something dull and unlively.  
  
Niall and Louis are ahead of the group, chatting amongst one another while Harry tags along behind them both, pouting because he's being ignored, and Liam's busy keeping his eyes set on Zayn, who only has his hand stuffed into his pocket and is looking around at the entire park as if it was a candy shop. His eyes are slightly bigger, pupils blown wide with interest and there's a tinge of a smile on his lips whenever someone passes them by. He nods at them and silently hoping that they end up having as wonderful of a day as they are.  
  
"Zayn," Liam calls out, and the other boy turns his head back to stare at Liam. He looks soft and something that Liam would like to curl into, wrap his arms around his frame and snuggle in close, not only for Liam's peace of mind in order to keep Zayn warm, but just to feel Zayn beside him.  
  
Liam walks a little faster, catching up to Zayn until he's standing besides him and only then does he being to shrug off his coat. "Please wear it."  
  
But Zayn only shakes his head and reaches out to grip the jacket, forcing it back up on Liam's shoulder. "I'm fine, Liam."  
  
"Maybe we can buy you one. There's plenty of shops-"  
  
His words die in his throat as soon as Zayn leans in and kisses him sweetly. It's quick and probably something that shouldn't have happened considering the're in the middle of a very popular park and there could be hidden paparazzi around trying to get their hands on a good number of photos, but as Zayn leans away and returns his vision to what's in front of him, his smile has only grown and there's a twinkle in his eye.  
  
He bumps shoulders with Liam, and gets the other boy to smile despite his worry and the rest of the day passes smoothly until night approaches and they're ushered back into the hotel for dinner, and it's then that Liam notices the way that Zayn doesn't eat his food. He only pushes it around on his plate and takes a few bites, not really joining in on the conversation going on around them.  
  
The rest of the band and crew are full of laughs and jokes but Liam knows something is wrong and he excuses himself and Zayn from the table, claiming that they're both tired, and when they leave, they pretend not to notice the catcalls that are aimed their way.  
  
"You should've worn a damn jacket, Zayn."  
  
"I'm fine, Liam. I promise." His voice is soft, and as they make their way onto the elevator, Liam grabs a hold of Zayn's hand and can feel how clammy it is.  
  
Liam reaches his hand up, places the back of it against Zayn's forehead and feels the heat there.

He sighs. "You might have a fever."  
  
"But I feel fine!"

But Zayn speaks too soon because he gets a cold flash all of a sudden, his body shivering violently and Liam's quick to shrug off the jacket he'd been wearing, tugging it over Zayn's small frame and wrapping his arms quite tightly around the other boy.  
  
Zayn sniffs again, leaning into Liam's warmth. "I might get you sick."  
  
The elevator door chimes and they exit, making their way to the room where Liam fumbles with his keycard until he's able to get the door open and Zayn inside.  
  
"Put some comfortable clothes on and get in bed," he directs. It's a demand but it's without any harshness, and this time around, Zayn listens to Liam.  
  
Once he's bundled up in a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, Zayn climbs into the hotel bed, pulling the blankets up under his chin and curling up on his side in order to keep the warmth around him.  
  
Liam walks over to the bed and rests his hand against Zayn's face, feeling his cheek and forehead. "You're like a mother hen."  
  
It earns a chuckle from Liam, but he doesn't say anything, just leaves Zayn so he can grab a glass of water to set on the nightstand. "Thank you. You should probably leave."  
  
"No, I'll stay the night."  
  
And while Zayn would like to protest, claim once again that Liam might get sick, the other boy doesn't want to hear any of it. He strips out of his own clothes, gets in bed too and wraps his arms around Zayn so that he's got Liam's body heat against the coldness of his own.  
  
"This is nice," Zayn murmurs, half asleep, head resting against Liam's shoulder.  
  
"Could've been better if you listened to me and worn a jacket, then you wouldn't have gotten sick," Liam remarks, but again, it's not out of anger; it's more of an  _I told you so_.  
  
"You're right, Liam," Zayn mumbles, lips partly pressed up against the delicate skin on Liam's shoulder. "Always right."  
  
So with that, he falls asleep, and leaves Liam awake for a few more hours, not only because he's not tired just yet, but because Liam's a worrier; he always will be, and he'd rather lay here making sure Zayn's okay first before he settles down himself.


End file.
